To Remove Ribbing and Bone
by Nameless Girl of Manderley
Summary: What if Victor followed Lily up the ramp after she agreed to wear the tall shoes for him in 2.4? Mature themes. Lily/Victor angst.


Victor watched as Lily staggered back up to the draped loft he had created for her privacy. Hearing both the swish of her new skirts and the clipped rumble of her awkward steps. Her gait was slow and careful in the high heeled boots he had bought her. Even as she parted the curtains and disappeared within he could see the wobble of her silloette.

She would keep the shoes, despite there discomfort, because he preferred them on her. The thought alone made him swell with love and pride. Not since his mothers death was anything done simply and purely because he wished it.

The corset would be discarded. At this point he did not expect to ever see its defined shape beneath her clothes ever again, but the shoes... She would wear them for him.

For him...

The swell of pride was overwhelming, more enthralling than the success and completion of any of his experiments. More pleasing than any fantasy or phantom memory he had conjured of her in the last few weeks.

"Lily!" His exclamation surprised him. Immediately he brought his fingers to his lips, wishing the last moments away.

Lily turned back the curtain with the pull of one slender long finger. Her motion so immediate that Victor had not had time to turn away. "Yes...?" She inquired against the hard edge of his silence.

"I..." His heart was beating too fast. He had to fight the urge to clutch his chest. Behind the gossamer curtain he could see she had already removed the lace bodice and the flesh of her neck and shoulder was exposed in the candlelight. "...I."

Her tone was hopeful, and she took the smallest of steps away from the curtain, exposing more of her form to him. "Yes, Victor?"

"I..."

Victor couldn't resist the sight of her any longer. Taking steps two at a time up the ramp he was at her side in a moment. His hands coming to rest on her hips; his face so close that he could feel her surprised gasp as a bloom of warm breathe against his neck.

"Tell me, Victor...?" She moved her hands to his shoulders. Her fingertips, featherlight against his cheeks.

"Lily..."

He could feel her smile against his flesh.

After kissing his neck lightly she breathed, "Is this really the first time you've held me like this, cousin..?"

"No! I..."

She interrupted him. "Before the accident you held me like this. Like lovers. I can feel it, we were more than what we've been. I shouldn't be with this... Mr. Claire... I should... I should be with you."

The thought of the creature gave Victor considerable pause. He had seen his monstrous first born kill before. And now, as he grazed his open palm against the softness of this, his most cherished creation, a true fear gripped him.

"He loves you very much," Victor protested. Fighting the power of her delicate lips against his throat he went on, "He is a good man... To betray him..."

"Is this really a betrayal? I can feel the memory of us, I can't remember, but I can feel it, just there, in the forefront of my heart."

She stopped any further protest with a true kiss. Her mouth wet and hot against his.

"You are," he breathed, "my dearest friend." He gasped at the way she touched him. "My dearest..."

Lily took his palm and laid it over the full roundness of the top of her breast. She was still corsetted, and as he watched she released the laces to loosen it. One by one the contraption grew less taut. She worked slowly, teasing him, until he was pulling her closer and desperate for her to be fully exposed to him.

"Tell me a memory?" She asked, smiling up at him and enjoying the torment and control that were waring across his face.

Victor swallowed, audibly. "A memory?"

She was almost to the last few ties of her corset and Victor was afraid to blink. "The first time you told me that you loved me," he explained shakily. "You were thirteen, but still young enough that your dress was shorter than your pantaloons and your hair was long and wild down you back."

The corset fell to the floor with an unnatural thwack, and Victor gasped at the sight of her breasts. He likened the removal of such a contraption to a surgical removal of ribbing and bone. She was now completely exposed to him.

"And?" She pressed, pleased with herself.

"And, well. I was sixteen. Obsessed with obtaining my medical degree and I thought you were nothing but an annoying child sent to torment me from my studies."

Her arms encircled him, letting him feel the full heat of her flesh against him.

"Dear god, what a fool I was. You told me, at the time that you would be my lab assistant, my secretary. Much to mothers chagrin, I dare say." He held her tighter. "You said you would do anything, whatever it takes, to be with me."

She began to loosen the collar of his shirt. "And we're you with me?"

Victor hissed under her ministrations. "We," he stalled, "we have always shared a great bond."

Lily pulled away, her eyes dark. "But I can feel that I've done this before. I've..." She hesitated. "I've known the warmth of a man. I've touched and kissed and loved before. I can't remember it, but I can feel it... Is that terribly strange?"

He cupped her cheek. "Of course not." She was regressing to the lifestyle she had known in her previous llife, and somewhere in the back of Victor's mind he was cataloging that fact to jot down in his notebooks for later reflection and study, but for now all he cared about was her.

"We were together," he told her. His voice was gentle as he caressed her face. "We were... As husband and wife for a time." The sight of her eyes sparking from his words transfixed him. "As lovers. As brother and sister. As doctor and nurse."

"But what happened Victor? Why is it like this now? How did I come to be engaged to another man?"

He shushed her with the gentle pressing of his fingers to her lips. "Lily, I love you. And please believe me when I say I have never spoken those words to anyone else... Not ever."

She kissed him again. This time with a fuller and more passionate heat than before. Reaching up she moved his hands against against her until he was cupping her, feeling nothing but skin and curve and softness. His head spinning as her fingers peeled away the buttons of his shirt like she might skin a rabbit, and her hands and mouth traveling farther down with each heartbeat.

"Lily, I..."

"Shhh, let me."

Before he could protest further she had taken hold of him and guided her inside of him. At first the sensation of heat and restriction caused his breath to catch in his throat. He needed to tell her he had never been with a woman - that he had never been inside a woman - but he couldn't go back on his earlier words. The memories he had shared with her were already too real for him to let go of.

Lily looked at him expectantly, and after bending forward to lay a chased kiss atop her brow he plunged into her. The sound that came tearing from his mouth next was part growl and part scream. Lily giggled and Victor could feel her legs coming tightly around him, her heels digging at the small of his back.

When he was a boy, and his fantasies turned to a sexual tone, Victor had always struggled with the mechanics of the act. In his youth he was captivated by the sensation of the act, the pleasure, pressure, and pain, he had never spent much time of how to move his body correctly correctly, or how to hold a woman's in turn.

"Here," Lily cooed in his ear. "My sweet, sweet, Victor." She gestured for him to sit so she could move astride him. "Let me."

At first Victor tried to remove himself from all sensation. Watching instead the way her neck and back moved as she arched above him. The way her breasts rolled and flexed with each movement. Or the way his hand stayed against her hips, feeling each movement echo from her body into his, and then ricochet back.

But Victor could not displace himself for long. She bore down on his, circling her hips and clamping her muscles tightly around him. At one point she sweetly leaned down to whisper, "keep breathing, Victor," against his ear.

Each sway of her body brought another hiss or gasp from his lips, and he felt his face redden in both embarrassment and desperate need.

"Your arms have gone to gooseflesh," she teased, sliding her hips down quickly around him. "Your chest to." Leaning down she nipped a bit of his skin between her teeth.

Yelping, he felt himself spill inside of her.

He felt her arms come around his neck to hold him tightly against her, but for the first time in his life, Victor's mind was clear to anything but the way his body was reacting and recovering.

"Promise me, Victor... Promiss that you won't let that man, that Mr. Claire, take me away from you."

"I promise," he felt his arms come around her, pulling her even tighter, "I promise."

* * *

A/N: Do you guys like "Lictor" or "Vily" as a shipper handle for these two? I'm not sure if there's an official name for this pairing or not. Thanks for reading


End file.
